Dareya Ka Pyar
by Priya love duo
Summary: Yahapar abhirika romance kam hoga aur sorry for the late update...:) :(


Hi friends I am back with the new stories of dareya and in this chap there will have romance and hurt/comfort….so please bear with me….

Couples: dareya abhirika and a girl….we know that shreya love daya but daya love her or not see it…

Shreya was walking on the beach and was smiling only because of daya…..

Shreya think-kya daya sir mujhse saach main pyar kartey hain…lakta hain pyar karte hain who mujhse….janti nahi…she was walking and was shocked to see tears weald up in her eyes…she saw that daya with a girl hugging each other…daya kissed her on the forehead….shreya went to them and daya saw her and shocked to see her eyes were in tears she immediately rub her tears…..

Shreya-sir yeh koun hain…

Daya-yeh hain mera **FINANCE...**hum agley mahiney shaddi karne valey hain…kyun Rita

Rita-haan daya…..fresh tears weald up in her eyes…she run to her car and speed to her house and straightly went to her room and close the door and busted out….

Shreya-kyun kiya sir aapne sir kyun kiya….and she was crying badly…maa aap mujhe kyun chorker chale Gaye haan…..main…main unlogo bich kata nahi banni chahati…..nahi main kal hi chali jaungi…and she started to pack her clothes…

At bureau….

All were tensed because of shreya she had not came and her phone was switch off…they went to her house but the landlady said that she had leave….all were shock what problem she had to leave her house….daya was more tensed….all went to bureau…

About 1 month shreya had left….

The bureau door open and there was daya and rita she was that girl that shreya see…

Acp-tumlogo ka kesa chal raha hain….rita tumne kisi nahin bataya naa ke tum ek undercover cop ho aur tum daya ke saath boyfriend girlfriend ka natak kar rahey ho…..(kya hua twist aa gaya na main kabhi dareya ko alag nain karungi)

Daya-haan sir kuch nahin kaha kisiko…sir ye case complete ho chukka hain…sablog confess kar chuke hain ki unlogo nai khun kiya aur ek garbar ho chukka hain….

Acp-kya!

Rita-sir humlogo KO London Jana hoga kyunki wahapar yeh logo ka ek aur adda hain…..

Acp-toh phir thik hain ticket book kardo tumlog….

Daya-sir humne ticket book kardi hain…..

Acp-good…chalo sablog ko bol do….

Daya-thik hain sir…..daya call everybody and told them to meet sharp at seven o clock tomorrow at airport…..

At the airport…..

Acp-toh sablog agaye….

All-yes sir….

ACP-so let's go and went into the plane and take their seats…..after 4 hours they reach London…..

At London…..

Acp-abhijeet aur daya tumlog jao aur hotel book karo…..purvi rajat tumlog car book karo aur sachin aur tarika tumlog sim card leke aao London ka…..salunkhe tu mere saath rehega…

All-yes sir…..

At hotel….

Abhijeet-daya yeh hotel thik rahega Na hotel bluewing…

Daya-haan abhi yeh hotel accha hain…

They book the hotel for 3 rooms…they complete their formalities…..

At car shop

Purvi-sir hum quallis le ya Scorpio…..

Rajat-Scorpio kyunki kam log hain isliyea…..

Purvi-haan thik hain…..they book their car…..

At mobile shop

Tarika-sachin humlogo ko kitne sim card kharidney hain….

Sachin-6 sim card…they buy their sim card….

Abhijeet call acp sir-sir aap sablog hotel bluewing pohoch jaiye…..

Acp-thik hain and he told everyone to went hotel bluewing

After 15 minutes…..

Acp-chalo sab log fresh ho jao hume thori der main delhi crime branch yaha ayenge maine unhe phone karke bol di hain….

Abhijeet-sir woh log yaha hain…..

Acp-haan who log bhi hamare tarah iss racket ko pakarney ke kam kar raha hain….

After 1 hour…..

Delhi crime branch had come and went to their room…..they enter their room…

Acp-hello I am ACP parduman cid Mumbai…..

Man-hello I am ACP Mahesh Kumar…

Acp-hamare team se miliye yeh hain sr ins abhijeet,sr ins daya,sachin,purvi,dr tarika,dr salunkhe,aur sr ins rajat…..

Mahesh-yeh hain sr ins rahul,sr ins dhruv,abhishek,ritam,rohit,rita aur arey who larki kaha gayi arey pichley mahiney main hi join kiya hain…

Mahesh-rahul woh kaha hain…..

Rahul-sir shayed who washroom gayi hogi….lo sir agayi…all look at her and shocked specially daya…

Daya-shreya tum…

Shreya-aap log yaha….

Acp-tumney humey bina bataye chale gaye…..

Shreya-sorry sir…..

Acp-it's ok…

Mahesh-tum kaha thi washroom jane thi batake jathi…..

Shreya-sorry sir who meri ghari gir gayi thi…yeh ghari bohot kinti hain mere liye…..

Mahesh-thik hain….

Daya look at her watch and he remembers the watch he had given her on her birthday and she had been taken care of that….

Rahul-jante ho shreya tumharey liye main kitna dar gaya tha…..

Shreya-sorry RAHUL…all were shock except Delhi crime branch…..that she was calling her senior with name….

Mahesh-sir yeh log dost hain choate se so rahul ne kaha isey sir na bolney ke liye…..

Rahul-vesai shreya yeh ghari kisney di thi tumhe…..

Shreya-rahul woh…..she was blushing….

Mahesh-aaj toh tumhe batana hi hoga…it's my order…..

Shreya-sir….yeh…ghari...daya sir ne di thi meri janamdim par…

All except daya-kya!

Daya-haan sir mainey hi yeh ghari shreya ko di thi…..

Abhijeet-wah tu toh mujhse bhi agey nikal gaya…..

Daya-yaar kuch nahin bass ase hi de diya tha….

Shreya trying to cover up-asa hi hain sir bohot mehenga hain kissi aur se nahin(tease)hain na daya sir…daya was confused why she was speaking like this to him…..

Abhijeet-kya hua shreya tum daya aisey baat kyu kar rahi ho…

Shreya-abhi bhaiya yeh aap daya sir se puchlena…..

Abhijeet-daya tumney shreya ko kuch keh diya kya…..

Daya-nahinto….tum toh jantey ho na main shreya se kitna pyar karta hu aur main ussey hurt karney ka koshis nahi karunga…

Abhijeet-shreya tum merey saath chalo jaldi…..

Shreya-lekin kyun bhaiya….

Abhi-tum mere saath aayo and shreya went with him….

At outside…

Abhijeet-kya hua hain shreya tum daya se aisey baat kyun kar rahi ho….

Shreya-daya sir nai…and when she remembers she cried…..

Abhijeet went to her and wipe her tears…

Abhi-kya hua mujhe batao…

Shreya told the whole story but abhi smiles…..

Abhi-isiliye meri behen nai transfer le liya…arey who ek undercover cop hain acp sir nai bolne ke liye mana kiya tha aur daya tumse bohot pyar karta hain…

Shreya-sacchmai mai…

Abhi-haan sachmai…

They went inside and now shreya was smilling…..

Daya-arey bhai kya kardiya jo woh hash rahi hain…

Abhijeet told him the whole story and now daya was sad how he hurt his love….suddenly shreya notice something and come in between of daya and the bullet hit her chest near her heart and she fall down and daya put her head in his lap….

Shreya-aa….p…na k…hya….l r..akh..na daya s..ir and she faints….

Daya-nahi shreya tum mujhe chorke nahin ja sakte…..to fhir mujhe kon khyal rakhega shreya…..but shreya put her hand in his face and said the precious thing…..

Shreya-i…love you daya sir…

Daya-I love u too shreya but she faints….

Kaisa laga story mujhe na story likhna accha nahin lag rahi hain kyunki jab se yeh shuru hua hain dareya ke bich mcid main aur DNA ke bich isliyea par mainey thori likhi hain…..


End file.
